


When I First Laid Eyes on You - Strawbarrow (Room of Swords)

by lonelyemotrash



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Close to Canon, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyemotrash/pseuds/lonelyemotrash
Summary: idk i did this instead of schoolwork, but like its the first encounters that strawbarrow had.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	When I First Laid Eyes on You - Strawbarrow (Room of Swords)

Kodya didn't have a chance to breathe before he was plunged into the lake. He felt its coldness take hold of his body as he sunk deeper and deeper into the water. He didn't know how to swim, he knew he couldn't fight it. He felt his eyes close as the light from the surface grew dimmer. 

* * *

Gyrus didn't even think before he jumped into the water. No one else had even processed the yells from the dark skinned girl screaming for someone to help the boy in the lake. He felt his body jolt at the sudden coldness of the lake. ' _Shit'_ he thought. _'I hope I'm not too late'._ Gyrus looked around for any signs of life in the pool of darkness. He saw a figure floating deeper into the water. He swam towards it as fast as he possibly could. He felt his heart rate increase as he looked at the boy's face. He wrapped his arms around the kid and swam to the surface. _'please be okay, please be okay'_ Gyrus repeated in his head. 

He lay the boy on his back in the snow. 'Wake up kid!' Gyrus said, in an awful attempt to hide his fear. ' _holy shit, he isn't waking up, omg he's only young-'_ Gyrus' worried thoughts were interrupted by watery coughs. Gyrus let out a sigh of relief. The girl who had called for help handed him a towel. Gyrus wrapped it around the boy. 

* * *

' _Fuck'_ Kodya thought. He'd finished his coughing fit and steadied his breathing before looking at his rescuer. _'why does he have to be cute? and why did the first thing I had to do was choke up water'._ He felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up to see two lavender orbs staring at him through green bangs.

'welcome back,' Gyrus shivered but smiled down at the boy. 'what's your name kid?'

  
'...Kodya' he replied, looking shocked. He noticed the man was shaking. Kodya took the towel off of his shoulders and wrapped it around his rescuers. 'You must be freezing' he cried worriedly. He then realized what he'd just done. 'I'm sorry- It's just- you were shivering' Kodya's gay panic intensified. 

'Thank you, Kodya' Gyrus smirked as he dried the ends of his hair with the towel. He hoped his blushing wasn't too obvious but he felt his cheeks grow hot. 

Kodya walked up to the tall, dark skinned girl who had called for his rescue.

* * *

'Omg are you okay? I'm so sorry Kody-'   
'Neph, I'm fine,' Kodya said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'If you hadn't have called out, I'd be dead right now,' Kodya looked back at his savior and blushed. 'So uh thanks a lot.'

Nephthys raised an eyebrow and peeked at Gyrus. 'he's pretty ripped huh?'   
'WHAT' Kodya turned around only to see Gyrus changing out of his wet shirt. Kodya turned bright red.   
'SO YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!' Nephthys yelled in excitement  
'Keep it down Neph he's gonna hear you!' Kodya growled through his teeth

Gyrus caught their eyes and shot them a warm smile. 

'Fuck i think he heard us,' Nephthys exclaimed  
Kodya cursed in Russian under his breath.  
'Neph, I'm going to kill you' Kodya inhaled angrily. He breathed out and tried to calm himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I'm a fucking disaster, Neph' 

* * *

Gyrus changed out of his wet shirt and caught two faces staring at him in awe. He chuckled to himself before smiling at them. _'Oh fuck- that's Kodya and his friend'_ he thought. He stood there mildly bewildered. _'was he checking me out?'_.   
  
Don snapped him out of his haze.  
'Are you okay there mi amigo? You gave us quite a fright jumping in like that.' 

'Yeah I'm fine' Gyrus responded. He still had his eyes fixed on Kodya. 'We're bringing them back'

'What? I think this needs some more consideration-'

'They're young, they need training to survive in this place, we have plenty of space for them and I don't want that kid drowning himself here everyday.' Gyrus' voice was firm and Don knew it was best not to argue with him.

'Okay' Don shrugged but he seemed slightly uncomfortable with the idea. 

Gyrus was slightly concerned at his friend's reaction to taking them back to the Room of Swords. _It wasn't any different to how Gyrus had brought back Cib and it wasn't like they didn't have enough room. In fact they had a shit ton of space_. He furrowed his brow in thought. _He just wanted to protect the kid and the other girl- what was her name again? Nephthys? maybe i'm just overthinking this, I mean Don didn't exactly object?_ Gyrus tried to brush the thought away but it lingered in the back of his mind.

* * *

**In the Room of Swords a few weeks later**

'ahaha, that was amazing Kody!'

  
'you seem a little _too_ surprised'

  
'it's called encouragement silly! come on, show me again!'

  
Kodya shot an arrow through the hole in the boss sword.  
  


'Two in a row! Now it's my turn to practice!' Nephthys grabbed Kodya's shoulder and puckered up her lips.  
  
'WHAT? NO!' Kodya yelped  
  
'You're so fun to tease' Nephthys giggled.  
  
Gyrus walked into the room and Kodya and Nephthys turned to stare at him. Nephthys started gushing about him, but Kodya wasn't listening. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

'Don't tell me you're getting cold feet-'

* * *

  
Kodya was already walking towards Gyrus.

'wow he really went for it' Nephthys murmured.

'Hey Gyrus' Kodya stared dumbfoundedly at Gyrus after he said it. ' _fuck, why did I do that?'_

  
'Oh hey! Kodya, right? How are you feeling kid?' Gyrus tried to play it off cool, as if the kid hadn't been on his mind since the rescue.

  
Kodya's blue eyes twinkled like stars. His cheeks were flushing red.  
  
'I wanted... I mean... I was hoping I'd see you around more often,' Kodya rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. '..because I.. wanted to thank you!'  
'Thank me?'   
'for saving my life. Please allow me to repay you..'  
'sure, I can let you know next time I'm in a near death situation' Gyrus replied with a chuckle.  
'I.. was thinking more on the lines of being your apprentice? I have combat training and I'm a good marksman! I'd learn fast and I could provide cover fire on your missions.'  
'Thats-' Gyrus was cut off by Cib, who said that he was needed urgently.  
  


Gyrus ran off to where he was needed.

'Wait! I can help you!'   
'Forget it, rookie' Cib said, completely unaware that she was trampling all over Kodya's dreams. 'Gyrus never asks anyone for help,' she started to teleport out. 'But I do have some advice... try and make yourself useful.'  
  


Kodya was left alone and disheartened. _At least the conversation with Gyrus wasn't a total disaster?_ Kodya cursed under his breath. 'Who am I kidding?' He muttered. He walked back to his room. 


End file.
